Hidden Secrets
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yami is a vampire prince who ran away from his righful place on the throne. Yugi feel in love with the young prince, but what is Yami's reasoon for just leaving one day. Yugi turns to Seto for comfort and possible answers. Will Yami ever be found? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well I got this idea after I read a SetoxYugi story. So I decided to do one of my own with a whole new concept. Okay I hope you like it!

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p><strong><strong> **_Chapter One_**

Yugi rolled over and pulled the crimson colored sheets up around his body. Why did he leave me? Did I do something wrong? Were the thoughts running through his head as he thought about Yami.

Yami had been his best friend, his lover, and his boyfriend. They had been together three years, and were planning on getting married. That is until Yami just decided to leave about three days ago. He hadn't even left Yugi a reason as to why he was leaving.

Was it possible that the council had found out about them? Or did Yami never love him in the first place?

Yugi swung his legs over the side of their once shared queen sized bed and stood up. His legs were sore since he hadn't gotten out of bed in two days. He glanced over at the picture of him and Yami on the mantel above the fireplace that was in their bedroom.

Yami was smirking, his crimson eyes glowing with his arms wrapped around Yugi. He was happy that day. He loved him that day. What had changed?

He walked across the hardwood floors and into the adjoined bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Those once beautiful amethyst eyes were dulled to a clouded dark purple. His face was paler than it should be, sunken in around his big eyes. His hair was greasy and sagged in its usual spikes.

Yugi sighed and stripped out of his black t-shirt, jeans, and boxers before he turned the shower on and stepped in.

* * *

><p>About an hour later outside the large mansion Seto Kiaba climbed out of his car and slammed the door. He stood there and stared at the windows. The black curtains were drawn, hiding whatever was in the room. Somewhere in that house were Yami and probably his boyfriend, Yugi.<p>

The brunette walked up the driveway and up to the red colored door. He raised his pale hand and knocked three times. A sign to tell Yami it was him. He waited only a few minutes before the door swung open revealing Yugi.

"Uh, hey Kiaba, what brings you here?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. Seto sensed he was hiding something which raised a flag right to start with. "I'm here to talk to Yami. Where is he?" He asked, pushing past Yugi and into the house.

Yugi hesitated for a moment before he sighed and sat down on the couch. "Seto, he….he isn't here" Seto spun around and ripped his sunglasses off to stare at the younger boy.

"What do you mean he isn't here? Where the hell is he?" Seto demanded narrowing his crimson eyes. "I…I don't know. He….he didn't tell me. He's been gone for three days; I don't know why he left either." Yugi replied looking down at his feet.

Seto turned around and tapped his sunglasses on his lips in thought. 'Had the council found out about his involvement with a human? Had they chosen to punish him for breaking a vital vampire rule? Damn it Yami! Why must you cause so much trouble?'

He turned back around and looked at Yugi. "C'mon Yugi. Come stay with me. You're not safe here without Yami. Other vampires could hurt you" he told Yugi rather than asking the young teen.

Yugi looked up at him with a puzzled look before he nodded and stood up. "I'll go pack my things" he mumbled before he disappeared up the stairs.

Seto groaned and fell back on the couch. 'Why must he always clean up his cousin's mess?'

* * *

><p><em>Crash!<em>

"SETO!"

Seto jumped up and ran up the stairs at hearing Yugi scream his name. When he busted the door open he saw another vampire on top of Yugi with his fangs out trying to bite the human's neck.

"Marik!" Seto roared drawing his own fangs and leaping into the air to tackle the man off of Yugi. "Yugi get your things and get out!"

"Ah well hello Seto, how are you? Have you any idea where the great vampire known as Yami has disappeared to?" Marik hissed as he and Seto wrestled on the ground.

Seto hissed and pinned Marik to the ground before he risked a glance at Yugi, who was zipping bags up and throwing them over his shoulder. "Go Yugi! Get in my car I'll be right there" Yugi nodded and ran out of the room.

"Why the hell are you here Marik?" Seto hissed showing his fangs.

"All I wished to know was if Prince Yami had left his beloved mate and skipped town"

"Yeah? Because when I came in here you sure looked like you were asking Yugi a question. More like trying to kill him!"

"Sorry he's just so desirable. But have you any idea where Yami has gone?"

Seto got up off the younger man and shook his head, drawing his fangs back in and putting his sunglasses back on. "No. I came here to speak with my cousin and found out from Yugi that he was gone."

Marik nodded and walked back over to the window. "You don't suppose he went back…..there do you?" He questioned drawing his own fangs back into place.

Seto crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't believe he would do that. But we need to find him. He has too many enemies already. He may be hurt." Marik nodded in agreement to Seto's statement and jumped up onto the window sill. "I'll help you, only because I have somewhat of a friendship with the young prince. I'll inform Bakura also. Catch ya later Seto" He said before he jumped out of the window and flew away.

Seto shook his head and climbed up onto the window sill to and jumped out. 'Where are you my cousin?'

* * *

><p>"Get the hell off me!" A baritone voice roared as he was tackled to the ground.<p>

"Ah, Prince Yami has left his beloved Yugi behind. Whatever for?" The other man hissed into Yami's ear as he tightened his grip on Yami's arms.

Yami growled and flipped the man off of him before tackling him to the ground. "I left because of the rules. Vampires can't love humans."

The other man chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Yami boy. Since when do you follow the rules? Now, what is the real reason you have left?"

Yami paused for a second before he got off the man and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his black leather clothes. "Why would you want to know Pegasus?"

Pegasus smirked and stood up also. "I merely want to help you" 'and then take your throne for myself.'

* * *

><p>Okay hope you liked it. It's sort of an experiment. I'll continue it if you guys like it!<p>

Review please! Or Yami shall bite you


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

_~I do not own Yugioh~_

-Line-

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled when he and Yugi entered his large or should we say overly large mansion.

At the mention of his name a boy with a mass of ebony hair, and big bright blue eyes came running around the corner and right into Seto, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. "Hey big brother! How was your day? And why is Yugi with you?" Mokuba asked moving his blue eyes over to look at Yugi.

Seto pulled away from his brother and turned to Yugi. "Yami has up and left. I brought him here because as many enemies as my cousin has it wouldn't be safe for him to be alone without protection."

Mokuba nodded in understanding and flashed Yugi a smile. "Do you want to me to go ask one of the staff members to prepare a room for him?" Seto nodded and watched his brother run off down the hall.

Yugi also watched Mokuba run off. 'Wait, is Mokuba a vampire? Because he doesn't have the crimson eyes vampires usually do' he thought furrowing his brow in thought.

"To answer your question Yugi, no Mokuba is not a vampire. Never was one and never will be." Seto said, taking off his trench coat and hanging in up on the coat rack leaving him in a pair of black leather pants, and a long sleeve black shirt with cuffs around his upper arms.

"What? I didn't ask you that. I…I thought it. Hey, that's not fair! Yami did that to me all the time!" Yugi exclaimed crossing his arms like a child.

Seto allowed himself a small smirk and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Look, you live with vampires it's not uncommon. "

Yugi looked up into Seto's once blue eyes and nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you a vampire when Mokuba isn't?"

Seto shrugged and started walking motioning Yugi to walk with him. "My father lost control one night, I was eighteen I think. He bit me but my mother left with Mokuba before he could get a chance to do anything to the two of them. It kind of surprised me that she would just leave me there, but I got over it and sort of took my anger out on her." He smirked at the last part.

"Wait you bit your mother?"

Seto nodded and shrugged. "She deserved it. Well anyway back to the Yami issue, do you have any idea why he would just leave?" Yugi shook his head as his answer which only left Seto all the more confused. Confusion was not something he particularly liked feeling.

'Where are you Yami? Why would you just leave me like this? I thought you loved me.' Yugi felt tears come to his eyes but fought them back knowing he was in Seto's company and he didn't want to cry in front of Seto.

-Line-

Yami sat on a roof top that night his now fully black hair blowing in his face only to be brushed back in place by his pale hand. 'Where are you Yugi? Are you safe? I should have never left you but I can't go back now it's too late'

"For one he's with Seto, two yes he's safe, and it's never too late big brother" A female voice said from behind him with a slight giggle. Yami turned to see a thin girl with long brown hair and striking crimson eyes walking up to him with a smile of her face.

"Hello Mana, how are you?" He turned his attention back to the moon above him as she sat down beside him.

"I'm fine big brother. Father sent me out to look for you, but I wasn't planning on telling him where you were even if I found you, which I did." She laid her head on Yami's shoulder and looked up at the moon.

"Thank you Mana, maybe I should just go back and become king. It would be a lot easier. What do you think?"

"Well big brother, I know you don't want to be king so you shouldn't have to. Yes, it would be a lot easier for everyone including yourself but no one should force you to do something you don't want to."

Yami nodded in understanding and started playing his sister's long brown locks by twirling them around his fingers and listening to his sister's giggles.

"Yami, how did you know it was him? Like, how did you know he was the 'one' you were meant to be with?"

"Well we met about three years ago as you know when Yugi was only sixteen…

_Yami adjusted his sunglasses and stuck his hands back into the pockets of his leather pants with a sigh. It was hot out, and the sun was beaming down on him which he did not particularly like, but he had to go meet his cousin for some unknown reason. _

_He turned the corner and immediately ran into somebody; they both fell down with a grunt and looked up at each other. Yami's crimson eyes widened at the look of the young boy._

_He didn't look to be any older than fourteen; his hair was similar to Yami's with the blonde bangs, black base, and dark violet tips rather than crimson. His eyes were a bright amethyst glimmering with life. _

_The boy stood up and held out his hand to Yami, who took it and mostly got himself up but let the boy help him to. _

"_I'm sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going, but I'm Yugi"_

_Yami sniffed the air. The smell of vanilla and something else was very apparent in the crisp fall air. 'Is that him? No…..it can't be' Yami flashed a smile and nodded._

"_No, it was my fault. I'm Yami by the way"_

_Yugi nodded and bent down to pick up his phone and the book he was carrying. "I really am sorry but I must be going, my friends are waiting for me." Yami nodded and waved at him, watching the young boy sprint down the side walk. _

'_He can't possibly be the one. But I feel drawn to him, like I should no….need to be with him. Just forget about it Yami, you'll probably never see him again' He turned and started walking again. A certain tri-color haired boy the center of his thoughts. Maybe he should ask Seto about it. _

-Line-

…and I knew it was him. Simple as that"

Mana smiled and looked at her brother's face. "Do you think I'll ever find the 'one' big brother?"

Yami nodded and looked down at his sister with a smile on his face. "I'm sure you will Mana, no I know you will." Mana returned her brother's smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. They just sat there looking at the moon. Both lost in their own thoughts.

-Line-

Hope you liked it! Anyway review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

_~I do not own Yugioh~_

-Line-

Yugi stood at his window that night staring up at the moon. 'Where are you Yami? Why did you leave me?' He shook his head and walked over to his bed. 'Why would you leave me if you promised to be with me forever?'

-Line-

Seto shook his head and walked down the hall. 'This makes no sense! How am I supposed to talk to Yami when the king has his little vampire minions watching every move I make?' He shook his head again stopping momentarily outside of Yugi's room.

Yugi was crying by the sound of it. _'Why did you leave me Yami? I….I loved you!'_

Seto retreated out of Yugi's mind and thoughts, continuing on his way down the hall. 'I'll help you through this Yugi. I promise.'

-Line-

The next day Yugi woke up and got ready for school before he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yugi!" Mokuba chirped, hugging Yugi around the waist. Yugi hugged back and smiled before he pulled away.

"Morning Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he ran past the CEO.

Seto walked up to the counter and proceed to make himself a cup of coffee and try to ignore Yugi's amethyst eyes as they bored into his back.

"Ummmm Seto. Is it okay if I tell my friends that I'm staying here? Because I don't want to keep secrets from them."

Seto turned around and shrugged. "I don't care, just leave out the part where Yami and I are vampires, and You're here because it's not safe by yourself because vampires are after you okay?"

Yugi nodded and took a moment to look up into Seto's contact caused blue eyes and smiled. _'I never really noticed how handsome you we're Seto' _

The brunette raised an eyebrow and lowered his cup form its place by his lips. _'I can hear that Yugi. You do know that right?'_

_'Yes I know. That's why I thought it.'_

-Line-

Yugi walked down the hallway lost in his thoughts. Most of them centered on Yami and why he would leave him. Others were centered on Seto and these new found feelings for him.

"Yugi!"

Said teen turned around to see Joey, Tea, and Tristan running up to him. "Hey guys!"

"Yugi! How are ya? We haven't seen ya all weekend why didn't you come to the arcade yesterday?" Joey asked as he practically suffocated Yugi with a hug.

"You're…..suffocating me…..Joey!" Yugi choked out. Joey pulled away with an 'oh' and smiled at the tri-color haired teen.

"So Yugi, how's Yami? Did he solve that problem of his?" Yugi looked at Tea and Tristan before he grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him away from the other two.

"JOEY! I told you about mentioning that in front of Tea and Tristan!" Yugi yelled at the blond once they were far enough away from the other two.

"Oh sorry Yugi. You know us werewolves are sort of forgetful." Joey said as he rubbed the back of his head. Yugi rolled his eyes and stormed into their classroom.

-Line-

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_Four_

_~I do not own Yugioh~_

-Line-

Yugi had lied to Tea and Tristan, saying he and Joey had promised to help his grandpa reorganize the shop and said they only had room for the three of them. They had nodded and walked away but it didn't stop Yugi from seeing their disappointed expressions.

Him and Joey really we're on their way to talk to Seto about how Joey could help.

"Hey Yugi, why are you staying with Kaiba anyway?" Joey asked out of the blue when they were halfway there.

"Oh well maybe three no five days ago or something like that I woke up without Yami there. Initially I had thought he had just gone out to feed but when he didn't come back that night I stayed up for him all night and he still didn't come back. Well anyway three days later he still hadn't come back, but Seto showed up that day and told me it wasn't safe without protection so he said I needed to come stay with him. I was upstairs packing and this vampire busted through the window and attacked me, it was Marik I think. Anyway Seto attacked him and I ran out of the room. So yeah, that's why I'm staying with him."

Joey stared at him with wide eyes at his story and just nodded. "Yeah okay."

Yugi just laughed a bit at Joey who growled at him.

-Line-

"Joey be careful about what you say around Seto okay? You two never we're on the same page." Yugi said as they entered the mansion gates.

"What do you mean by that? Vampire and werewolf? I don't care money bags doesn't scare me, and how is he a vampire if he doesn't have crimson eyes like vampires do?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled his key out of his pocket. "They're contacts Joey"

"They are? Well that explains it. Wow this place is big!"

By now Yugi had opened the door and walked in, Joey following behind him.

-Line-

"Seto? Are you home? I need to talk to you!" Yugi yelled his voice echoing through the halls.

"Yugi! Who's with you? I can smell them!" Seto yelled back as he made his way down the stairs.

"Ummm it's uhhhh…."

"Joey" Seto interrupted jumping down from the top stair and landing in front of them. He didn't have his contacts in like he usually did during the day but Yugi had grown accustomed to it.

"Hey Kaiba, anything new?" Joey asked, sarcasm dripping off his words. Seto rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Yugi.

"Yugi, why did you bring a mutt into my house?" Joey growled at him causing Seto to turn and show his fangs with a hiss.

"Guys stop! Seto I wanted to know if it was alright with you if Joey helped us. I mean the vampires won't know he was and they won't know he's a werewolf either because Joey has never told anyone but me and you." Yugi explained. Seto looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"Whatever, but if he gets in my way I'll have no problem getting rid of him!" Seto started to walk away but was stopped by a certain person's thoughts.

_'Damn it Yugi don't think like that he can hear you! Damn!'_

Seto looked back over his should and smirked at Yugi showing his fangs. "Yes, yes I can hear your thoughts Yugi" he watched Yugi blush before he turned around and walked off.

-Line-

Mana walked into the throne room with a smile on her face, and ran right up to her father. "Hey daddy! How are you? You needed to see me."

Aknamkaden nodded and returned his daughters hug. "Yes Mana I did need to see you. I wanted to talk to you about your brother."

"Yami?"

"Yes Yami. I have sent Atemu to talk to Seto Kaiba and I wanted to talk about your last visit to his house."

Mana gave her father a smile and shrugged, "Well father, I only went to talk to Seto and my brother's lover, Yugi. I figured Yami had told one of them where he was going because he was closets to them besides the royal family."

Aknamkaden nodded and waved his daughter away. _'Yugi, well Yugi. Maybe I can use you to draw my son home.'_

-Line-

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

_Five_

_~I do not own yugioh~_

* * *

><p>Seto's head flew up at the sound of the door shutting. <em>'Mokuba is home. Yugi and Joey are in Yugi's room. So who the hell is that?' <em>He stood up and ran down his many flights of stairs and into the kitchen before he slowed to a walk and composed himself before he walked into the living room.

"Atemu?" Said teen turned around and gave Seto a sly smile.

"Well hello Seto. Surprised to see me?"

"You're supposed to be dead! Why are you alive? And what the hell are you doing in my house?" Seto yelled letting his fangs out and jumping over the couch to tackle Atemu to the ground.

"Well this isn't what I expected of my dear cousin. Anyway my father told you I was dead and I wasn't. Oh and I'm here to make you tell me where my brother is."

Seto hissed at Atemu and narrowed his eyes. "I don't have a damn clue where Yami is!"

Atemu pushed Seto off of his and jumped up to his feet letting his own fangs show. He jumped on Seto and pushed him up against the wall. "Why are you lying to me? I can read your mind Seto! You know where he is now tell me where the hell he is!"

Seto smirked and kicked Atemu off of him with a growl. "Okay so I know where he is. But that doesn't mean I'll tell you! Why is Yami the next prince in line anyway? Aren't you the oldest? Oh yeah I know Yami was always the favorite out of the family. Was he Atemu? And it eats you up inside doesn't it?"

Atemu's eyes blazed with anger. He let a scream rip from his throat as he threw himself at Seto, fangs extended and arms ready to hit him. "Bastard!"

Seto smirked and grabbed Atemu's arm throwing him up against the wall. "To slow Atemu"

"What's going on?" Yugi and Joey coursed as they ran down the stairs.

Atemu's head snapped up. "Oh well hello little Yugi. How are you? Do you miss Yami?" He smirked and jumped to his feet.

Seto saw Atemu's eyes, he didn't realize what Atemu was planning until it was too late. "Yugi move!"

Atemu had already jumped up the stairs and grabbed Yugi around the waist and drug him down the stairs and turned him around to face Seto. "Now Seto. Will you tell me where my dear brother is?"

Seto's eye twitched as he looked at Atemu kiss the side of Yugi's neck. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh I wouldn't?" Atemu lowered his fangs to rest just against the flesh of Yugi's neck. "Marik! Bakura now!"

Two windows busted out and two boys flew through them one going in Joey's direction and one in Seto's. "What the hell?" Seto yelled as his arms were pinned behind him.

"Well Seto. Meet my two best friends! Marik and Bakura. They'll make sure you stand and watch as Yugi dies from not being able to bear the pain of the transformation. But, you can still prevent that from happening …if you tell me where Yami is."

Seto hissed at Atemu and fought against the two arms holding him back. Maybe he shouldn't have skipped the last three meals like he did. "Alright I'll tell you where he is! Just don't turn Yugi! He doesn't deserve it!"

Atemu smirked and looked up at Seto with crimson eyes. "Alright tell me then!"

Seto growled as the grip on his wrists tightened. "Alright! He's in the old warehouse we used to go in as kids! Now let Yugi go!"

Atemu smirked and listened to Seto's scream as he plunged his fangs into Yugi's neck and sucked a few times before he let the boy fall to the ground screaming.

"Atemu! He's only seventeen! He doesn't deserve to be one of us!" Seto screamed struggling against Marik and Bakura's grip. Yugi was screaming and arching his back up off the floor, digging his fingernails into the hardwood floor.

"Yugi! Hang in there I'll help you!" Seto ripped himself out of Marik and Bakura's grip. The anger welling up inside of him as he remembered this happening to Mokuba a few years ago.

"Seto! It hurts!" Yugi screamed throwing his head from side to side, tears running down his face.

Atemu, Bakura, and Marik laughed as they flew out of the busted windows. Seto and Joey were by Yugi's side in no time.

"Yuge, just hang in there we'll help you! What are we gonna do Kaiba?" Joey turned to Kaiba and saw the man had tears in his eyes. "Kaiba?"

"Damn it wheeler! Let me think." Seto looked down at Yugi and an idea popped into his head. "Joey hold him down." Joey did as he was told and watched as Seto lined his fangs up with the bites and stared sucking.

Yugi slowly started to calm down and when Seto pulled away he was just lying there panting.

"Is he….is he okay?" Joey asked looking up at Seto. The brunette shrugged and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"I don't know, but he should be I think I got all the venom out but help me I'm going to put him in bed. He needs to rest."

Joey nodded and picked his friends up bridal style and followed Seto up the stairs. 'I just hope you're okay little buddy'

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Six_

_~I do not own Yugioh~_

-Line-

Seto watched as Yugi slept. Not really having a reason to, he just did. He would never admit to it but he was worried about the young boy. Over the few days he had been there the young vampire started to have feelings for him. But of course he would never take action with his feelings.

-Line-

Atemu, Marik, and Bakura flew the warehouse and stopped at the main entrance. Atemu tried the front door but found it locked. Marik and Bakura looked between each other before they looked at Atemu.

"On three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The three of them kicked the door at the same time, prompting it to fly open. Atemu smirked and walked in first leaving Marik and Bakura to follow him. "Yami! It's your big brother Atemu! Come on out we know you're in here!" Atemu yelled looking up in the rafters for a sign of his little brother.

"What the hell are you doing here Atemu? I'm not in the mood to play games!" Yami screamed as he jumped over the railing and jumped down to the ground. Atemu looked up with a smiled.

"Yeah me either little brother. But I came here to ask you a favor."

Yami raised an eyebrow and stared at his older brother. "Why would you need a favor from me?"

"You don't want throne do you?" Yami shook his head at this. "Well if you help me kill our father then I'll take the throne and allow you to live your happy life with your lover."

Yami thought about this for a minute before he smirked and looked up. "Sure. I'll help you but that doesn't mean I can live with Yugi. He's human."

Atemu's eyes widened his hands flew to his mouth as he gasped. 'Did I really do that? Damn it!' He smiled at Yami and turned around ready to run. "Yeah ummm that's not a problem anymore because I kind of turnedYugi!" He ran away after this with Bakura and Marik.

Atemu winced at the scream of rage that ripped through the air. 'I had to do it'

-Line-

Joey sat down next to Seto and started running a hand through Yugi's hair.

"Kaiba will he be okay?" Joey asked, looking up to meet Seto's crimson eyes.

Seto walked up to the bed and sat on the other side of Yugi. "I don't know Joey. He's still breathing so he's still human."

"Seto…." Both boys looked up to see Yugi stirring in his sleep. He moved his hand and it landed on Seto's, who immediately grasped it and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Yugi? Come on wake up. Me and Joey are here. Wake up." Seto urged. Yugi opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times before looking over at Seto.

"Hey Yugi, do you remember what happened?" Yugi nodded and smiled, showing his fangs. Out of nowhere Yugi jumped up out of the bed and threw himself at Seto, wrapping his arms around the brunette. "Yugi?..."

"Seto I….I Love you." Seto smiled at this. None of them noticed the vampire prince standing in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Yami yelled his eyes blazing with anger. Seto pushed Yugi off of him and stood up.

"Yami I…."

"You what?"

-Line-

Do you think Seto and Yami should get in a fight over Yugi? Review and tell me what ya think.


	7. Chapter 7

_Seven_

_~I do not own yugioh~_

-Line-

"You what?"

"I….I couldn't stop Atemu from biting him Marik and Bakura had me pinned against the wall. But I did suck the venom out." Seto babbled, knowing all too well what his cousin could do when angry.

"No I know he got turned…..wait did you say you sucked the venom out?" Yami said.

"Yeah, he just….just doesn't deserve to be one of us. He's too good for that." Seto said looking down at Yugi.

Yami rushed over to Yugi, pushing Joey out of the way before throwing his arms around Yugi's neck. "Yugi I'm sorry! I….I didn't know what else to do! They threatened to kill you and I didn't want that to happen." He babbled.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami. "Oh Yami, I…I thought you had gotten hurt. We couldn't live without you it would be too much! I love you so much." He said burying his head in Yami's neck.

Yami pulled away, putting his forehead against Yugi's. "Are 'they' okay Yugi?" Yugi smiled at him talking Yami's hand and pressing it over his belly.

"Yep they're still there." Yugi said with a big smile. Yami nodded and hugged Yugi again. "Oh Yugi, I missed you so much! I love you, don't ever forget that."

"Well the last time I checked if you love someone you don't just up and leave them" Seto mumbles under his breath.

Yami looked at him and stood up from the bed slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Seto smirked. "Well Yami, when you love someone you don't just leave them!" Seto shouted. Yami growled and tackled Seto, pushing them bother out the window.

Joey and Yugi looked at each other before they both tore out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

-Line-

"I had to leave him!"

"No you didn't!"

Yami threw a punch at Seto who dodged it and kicked Yami in the back pushing him forward.

"You didn't have to leave him! He loved you Yami! He would be dead right now if I hadn't of been there. Marik would have killed him because you left him without protection!" Seto screamed pulling Yami up by the back of the shirt and throwing him into the fence.

Yami jumped down, wiped off some of the blood from his busted lip with the back of his hand and ran at Seto. "Yeah I know that but you didn't have to take him from me!" He jumped up from the ground kicking both of Seto's shoulders sending the older man back into the brick wall of his house.

Seto fell to the ground coughing. Yami walked up to him ready to hit him again but found himself stopped by two arms going around his waist. "What?"

"Yami stop it, stop it, stop it!" Yugi screamed using all his strength to hold Yami back. Joey ran up to Seto trying to see if he was okay.

It hit Yami like a two ton brick. He stopped his eyes dropping to the ground. "I'm…I'm sorry"

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. "Yami. Turn around I want to see your face."

Yami turned around like he was asked to and smiled. "Hey aibou."

Yugi threw himself at Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and letting the tears stream down his face. "Yami I missed you. I thought I had to done something. I understand why you left but you could have told me. I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I know aibou. I love you too."

"But Yami why did you leave me? I thought….I thought that I had done something wrong. I thought that…that." Yugi started crying and buried his head in Yami's shoulder. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his forehead.

Yami pulled Yugi back and stared at him. "I missed you." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"We missed you too." He said with a smiled. "I like your hair" Yami nodded and shrugged.

"Sorry, I thought it would be easier to hide if my hair was different."

Yugi smiled and lifted his shirt to show Yami the small bump on his stomach.

Yami stared wide eyed at Yugi's stomach before he gently reached out and ran a hand over it. "You got bigger."

Yugi shrugged, taking Yami's hand and pressing it to the right side of his stomach where the baby was kicking. "You feel that?"

Yami nodded and smiled. "I love you and our child."

"I love you too baby."

"Yami! Seto! Father has sent his men here to kill Yugi! We have to get him out of here!"

Yami, Seto, Joey, and Yugi turned to see Mana and Atemu running up to them.

"You. You bit Yugi!" Yami roared walking up to Atemu.

"Look Yami. We can take that out with each other later. But right now we have to get Yugi out of here because if we don't he's dead."

"Wait hold up! First things first! Yami how the hell did you get Yugi pregnant?" Seto asked staring at Yami.

"I…..I just. We had sex and a week later he was sick so I told him to go to the doctor and he did and he was pregnant. He's only four months pregnant." Yami said shyly.

Seto's eye twitched. "Only four months Yami! You know that baby is half vampire! Do you know how hard it is for a human to carry a vampire baby! That thing could kill Yugi during birth!"

Yami nodded. "I know Seto, but I…..I can't make him get rid of it! It's my child! The only one 'll probably will ever have!"

Seto sighed. "Alright I support your decision, well anyway back to the army issue. What did you say Atemu?"

"I said, my father has sent his army to kill Yugi because he said it might make you come home! We can't let them kill Yugi or the baby!" Atemu said looking at his brother.

Yami looked at the people in front of him.

Seto, a strong person who can hold his own against about four vampires.

Joey, a werewolf you could pretty much kill about three vampires in one bite.

Atemu, very bad when you make him mad, could come out unscratched against five vampires.

"Alright here's what we're going to do." He turned to Mana. "How many did he send?"

She looked down for a minute before looking back up. "About twenty but what does that-"

"Is father with them?" Yami asked. Mana nodded.

"Alright here's what we're going to do. It'll take a while for them to get here. So Joey, how many werewolves do you know?"

Joey shrugged. "About four."

"Alright go get them. Atemu go get Marik and Bakura. We're going to fight father's damn army and kill him in the process. Now Mana I want you to take Yugi to our tree house in the woods I'll come get you when it's over."

"But Yami-" Mana started.

"No! Father has ordered me around since I was born. I don't want to be king! Never have never will! So if he's dead them Atemu can take his place on the throne the way it should be. Mana he's hurt you, he beat you when we were kids! He doesn't even act like he loves mom and I'm tired of it! So who ever doesn't want to help me can leave now!" Yami shouted, clenching his hands into fists. His eyes blazed with rage and hurt.

Seto nodded and moved to stand beside him. Then Joey, then Atemu. Mana nodded and took Yugi's hand.

"Alright, Joey, Atemu go do what I said to do. And make sure to come right straight back here."

Joey and Atemu nodded before Atemu ran off and Joey turned into his werewolf form and ran off too.

"Now. Seto do you still have those swords you took from your dad?" Seto nodded at this and lead Yami into the house.

-Line-

Yami must be stupid. But anyway hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eight**_

_~I do not own Yugioh~_

-Line-

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Joey, and four other werewolves stood there staring at the trees around them.

"Are you sure they'll know where we are?" Atemu asked looking at his brother and swirling his sword in the ground.

"Yes. They'll track our sent." Yami said nodding.

"Can I tell you something Yami?" Atemu said turning toward his brother. Yami nodded and looked at his older brother. "I just want you to know that if we don't get through this then I love you. You're my little brother and I love you."

Yami smiled. "I love you too Atemu. But trust me we'll get through this. We were both trained. Seto knows how to fight from those lessons his father put him through. Joey and his friends are five times bigger than us. We'll get through it and we'll get through it together." Yami said looking at each of his group members.

"I hope you're right Yami, because there's no backing out now." Seto said nodding his head toward the men appearing through the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"Alright guys we can do this." Yami said looking back at his father's army.

"On three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

With a roar the small group charged at the army. Yami stabbed one man through the chest before pulling his sword out and slicing one man's head off.

Seto ran, stabbing everyone he came across. "Hey Seto!" He turned only to get stabbed in the arm and shout in pain.

"Son of a Bitch!" He yelled stabbing the man and chopping his head off, ignoring the wound he went back to fighting.

Atemu was laughing at how easy it was to kill these men. Stab one, turn, stab another, turn, and chop one's head off. "Too easy."

Bakura and Marik ran side by side holding their swords out to the side slicing the men in half and laughing.

Joey and his werewolf friends were having an even easier time. Picking the men up and flinging them up in the air and catching them again before crushing them between their teeth.

Yami fought the men that were guarding his father. Yelling whenever he sliced one of the men's head off. 'Huh, must have known I would be coming for him.'

-Line-

**Meanwhile with Mana and Yugi.**

Man sat on top of the old tree house with her legs dangling of the sides, listening to the yells and shouts in the distance. 'Of course she didn't want it to be like this. But there was little she could do to stop it.'

Yugi walked over a sat beside her. "Mana?"

"Yeah?"

"Well if you don't mind me asking, why does Yami hate your father so much?" Yugi asked looking at the young vampire.

Mana shrugged and let out a dry giggle. "When I was younger, our father used to beat and rape me. He used our mother only for pleasure and he pushed Atemu to his breaking point with the constant lessons. Yami was there to help me up off the ground after he left me there. Yami has such a deep hatred for our father that it won't go away until he's dead."

Yugi nodded. "Oh, well I guess that's a good reason to hate someone." Mana nodded.

"Yeah I guess. I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

They sat there in silence just letting the wind blow past them.

_"AH AHHH!"_

Mana and Yugi looked at each other. "That sounded like Yami!" Mana said before she grabbed Yugi, threw him on her back and jumped off the tree house roof before she took off running.

-Line-

Yami looked into his father's eyes and smirked. "Goodbye father!" He hissed before he shoved the sword through his father's heart and watched him fall to the ground. "That teaches you. What goes around comes around."

He took a step back, pulling his sword out of his father's dead body. Before he could do anything else he found a sword pushed right through his body, just under his rib cage.

"AH AHHH!" He screamed, throwing his head back.

Seto, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik looked up at the scream. "YAMI!" they screamed, fighting off the last of the men before running over to their friend. Atemu took a few seconds to stab the man a couple of times and chopped his head off before he dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside his brother.

"Yami?" He whispered.

Yami turned to look at him. "I….I'm sorry."

Atemu picked Yami up in his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What? Why are you sorry? This may hurt." He grabbed the sword and yanked it out of Yami's body, wincing at the scream that ripped through Yami's throat.

"I….I …shouldn't have…..put you guys…..through this." Yami said between breaths as Atemu laid him back down.

"No, we did the right thing. You have no reason to be sorry." Seto said.

Yami let out a dry chuckle and smiled. "I love you guys…..say….goodbye…to Yugi….for me." He let his head fall to the side. His eyes closed slowly.

"No. No. No, you're not dying!" Atemu yelled. He scooped Yami up into his arms before he looked at the rest of the people around him. "Stay here. Burn the bodies I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Yami! Yami!" Yugi screamed as he ran toward them. "What happened?"

"He….he was stabbed. C'mon I need to get him to the hospital." Atemu said before he started running.

Yugi looked at Mana. "I need to go with him!"

Seto walked up to them. "C'mon Yugi, I'll take you." He said squatting down.

Yugi climbed on the brunette's back. "Mana stay here and help them burn the bodies." She nodded and Seto took off running through the forest.

-Line-

I know you all hate me for that! Well anyway hope you liked it! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nine**_

_~I do not own Yugioh~_

-Line-

Atemu ran right to hospital before he slowed down to a normal human speed. Busting through the hospital doors. "Help me! He's been stabbed!"

The nurses and doctor immediately came over and grabbed Yami from Atemu, putting him on a stretcher and wheeling him down the hall and into the doors marked: ER.

Atemu sighed and sunk down into one of the chairs. A moment later a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked up to see Seto. "Hey, they took him back."

"I know." Seto sat down beside him with Yugi on the other side. "You know they're going to wonder why his blood type has never been heard of before."

Atemu nodded. "Yeah I know, but he's moving. He's already found a house in Tokyo told me last month before he left. Everything's going to be alright….I hope."

"That's the only thing we can do." Yugi said. Atemu looked over at Yugi.

"Listen Yugi, I wanted to apologize-"

"No need to." Yugi said looking up with a smile. "There's no need to apologize to me Atemu, yeah you bit me but so what? I'm not one to hold grudges."

Atemu looked at him wide eyed. "Can…can I ask you a question?" Yugi nodded. "Do you really love Yami?"

`Yugi stared at him for a moment. "Why would you ask me something like that? Of course I love him!"

"Oh, okay just wondering." Atemu said looking back down at his hands.

A few minutes later they had said nothing else.

"OW!" Yugi shouted, doubling over in his chair while clutching his stomach.

Atemu and Seto looked over at him. "Are you okay Yugi?"

"Yeah I think- Ow! No! No I'm not okay!" Yugi said still clutching his stomach.

"Nurse!" Seto shouted. A young lady with brown hair rushed over to them.

"Yes?"

"He…he needs help. He's having severe stomach pains." Seto explained.

"Alright c'mon sweetie let's get you looked at." She helped Yugi up out of the chair and took him back, before she came back and motioned for Seto to come over to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think you need to be looked at too."

"What? There's nothing wrong with me" Seto said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah your shoulder says otherwise."

Seto looked down at his shoulder and gasped. "Oh, that's what you're talking about. But still I'm fine really." She rolled her eyes again before grabbing his hand and pulling him back behind the doors.

Atemu watched this and allowed himself a small chuckle.

-Line-

About two hours later a doctor came out with a clip board in his hands. "Mr. Sennen?"

Atemu shot up out of his seat. "Yes?"

"Yes, Mr. Sennen. We were able to save your brother; whatever it was that stabbed him barely missed his lungs and liver so he is a very lucky man. But there is something I need to talk to about."

'Oh no here it comes.' Atemu thought. "Yes?"

"Come in the back with me and I'll tell you" Atemu nodded and followed that man into a small room with a desk and a few bookshelves.

"Atemu it is a precaution to take blood when you have a patient that has lost blood."

"Yes sir" Atemu said twiddling his thumbs.

"Well Atemu I'm just going to come right out with this."

"Okay."

The doctor smiled. "Your brother is a vampire isn't he?"

-Line-

Hope you liked it! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

_~I do not own Yugioh~_

-Line-

**Two hours earlier with Yugi**

The nurse led Yugi back into a room and told him to get on the bed. She then left but a doctor came in right behind her.

"Hello there ." The doctor said with a smile.

"Hi." Yugi said still clutching his stomach that currently felt like it was on fire.

"What's the matter today Mr. Motou?" The doctor said sitting down in a chair beside Yugi.

"Well….about an hour ago my…..stomach started hurting….it was dull at first…..but it's gotten a whole lot worse…." Yugi explained through his deep breaths.

"Alright I'm going to do a quick ultrasound and go from there."

Yugi nodded and laid back on the bed lifting his shirt.

The doctor spread the gel over Yugi's stomach. He then put the thing over it and moved it around on Yugi's stomach.

"Hmmm….just as I thought." He said after a few moments.

"What's wrong with me?" Yugi asked.

The doctor smiled. "Oh nothing's wrong, this should be the happiest moment in your life."

Yugi's eyes widened. "It should?"

"Yes, Yugi you're having your baby. You're in labor."

"What!, no I'm only four months pregnant. There is no way I'm having it now!"

"Them, you're having twins"

Yugi's head started spinning at those words.

-Line-

"Your brother is a vampire isn't he?"

Atemu's eyes widened. "What? No there is no way he's a-"

The doctor shook his head and smiled showing Atemu two fangs. "Relax Mr. Sennen. I know for a fact that he is and I will not tell anyone, so don't worry about that."

Atemu nodded and smiled showing the doctor his own fangs. "I…I appreciate it…I guess…."

"You're welcome Mr. Sennen. Now you can go back into the waiting room. I'll send someone to get you when your brother wakes up."

Atemu nodded and walked out of the room. 'that was close, but seriously what's the odds that the doctor would be a vampire?' he thought and walked back out into the waiting room to see Seto talking to a nurse. He walked over to them.

"What? There is no way Yugi is having his child now. I know for a fact that he's only four months pregnant." Seto shouted, his eyes widening.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Kaiba but Yugi was very much in labor." The nurse said.

"Well where is he, he can't do this on his own." Atemu said.

The nurse turned to him. "Well Mr. He has already done it on his own."

"Wait you mean he's already given birth?" Seto asked. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, he asked me to fetch you come on back." She then led them through a few door and down a hall.

"Mr. Motou, I went and got your friends like you asked." She said in a sweet voice. There was a reply from Yugi before she stepped aside and let them into the room.

Yugi was sitting in the bed holding two babies. "Hey Seto, Hey Atemu."

Seto and Atemu stayed frozen in the doorway.

"Seto, Atemu, I'm not going to bite you. I'm just as much freaked out about this as you are." Yugi said with a smile.

Seto and Atemu etched forward until they were right by the bed. "Yugi how is it that you've already had them? You were only four months pregnant.." Seto said.

"Yeah, I know maybe it has to do with the fact that they're half vampire." Yugi said looking back down at his children.

"Yeah, vampire babies grow faster than a normal one" Atemu said sitting down beside Yugi on the bed.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded and looked up at Seto. "Seto close the door."

Seto did as he was asked and walked back over to them. "Yugi you do know they have to live off blood right?" He asked.

Yugi just nodded and smiled. "I know, Yami will have to deal with that issue."

Atemu and Seto nodded and took time to really look at the children in Yugi's arms. The boy had tri-color hair with Yami's crimson eyes, and the girl had just black hair and wide blue eyes.

"They're cute, but how does the girl have blue eyes?" Atemu said with a smile and a chuckle. Seto nodded his agreement.

"I know, and to answer your question my mother and aunt have blue eyes….here." Yugi said handing the little boy to Atemu. He looked up at Seto and lifted the little girl into his arms.

-Line-

"Okay, how are we going to explain this to Yami?" Atemu said as he, Seto and Yugi walked down the hall toward Yami's room.

"I don't know." Seto said, brushing his fingers across Yugi's little girl's cheek. "But he'll believe it when he sees their little fangs."

Atemu nodded. "Yeah, Hey Yugi have you thought about names?" He asked looking up from the little boys face.

"No. I'll probably talk to Yami about that." He said stopping in front of the door. "Okay guys, we agreed that you would let me tell him the story right?"

"Yes" Atemu and Seto said before Yugi opened the door.

-Line-

Hope you liked it! And I know you guys just found out about Yugi being pregnant and now he's already had them but I needed to do it that way.

Me, Yami, Seto & Yugi: Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Twelve**

Hey, well I know you've been wondering where I disappeared to. It's Irene's fault! She made a tree fall on our power lines. Yeah, so I just got power back today and so I'm uploading these chapters. Hope you like them!

Yami: That storm was terrible! It took me four hours to get my hair back straight!

*Rolls eyes* Yeah okay, well it was no picnic for me either! I couldn't straighten my hair! Do you know how hard it is to make waist length frizzy hair look good? Oh well on with the story!

~I do not own Yugioh~

-Line-

_A week later_

Yami walked into Seto's mansion with the help of Atemu and flopped down on the couch. "I'm sore." He grumbled, Joey rolled his eyes at his friend and sat down beside Yami.

Atemu shook his head and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Well duh, I would think so. You were stabbed with a sword Yami."

Yami threw a glare at Atemu. "Yeah whatever, I don't need the smart comments Atemu"

Atemu jumped up and growled at Yami. "What's with you! I've done nothing to you and you act like I offended you! What did I do to you Yami?" He yelled. Watching Yami's glare fade away to a distant look he raised an eyebrow and bent down in front of his little brother. "Yami?"

Yami looked up at him but it seemed as if he was staring straight through Atemu.

"Yami?" Atemu said again.

"Atemu, can I talk to you?" Atemu looked up at Yugi who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah sure." Glancing at Yami one more time he walked out of the living room with Yugi.

-Line-

Yugi led Atemu up the stairs and into Seto's library. "Ummm Atemu, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah okay, but you need to tell me what's wrong with Yami first. He's acting like a zombie." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah I know Atemu, and he has a good reason to act like that too." Atemu threw Yugi a confused look and Yugi continued. "It was about two days ago. Holy woke up screaming; Yami got up and got her. When I rolled over in the bed and looked at them, Holy had her hand on Yami's face. I just paid it no mind and watched her drop her hand and smile up at her father. Yami then put her back in the crib, I expected him to just walk back over to the bed but he didn't do that….."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Well what did he do?"

Yugi hoped up on the desk. "He fell to his knees and started sobbing." Yugi fixed his gaze on the carpet in front of him and bit his lip.

"Wait. Why was he crying? What did Holy show him?" Atemu asked obviously wondering what had happened that was so bad.

"Holy showed him…..she showed him you….you…dying."

Atemu let out a gasp. "What? Where? When? How?"

"Atemu, you….you get killed by the council as a punishment to Yami for getting involved with me." Yugi said looking up at Atemu with tears in his eyes.

Atemu shook his head. "No. No. No! That makes no sense! I'm tired of these damn rules! Yami isn't hurting anyone by being with you! Why can't he just turn you and let it go? Why do I have to die if he turns you?"

Yugi let the tears run down his face. "I know Atemu, and I agree with you. But they sent word to Seto that because Yami and I had children while I was still human we have broken a vital rule and the twins must be killed." Yugi said before he broke down crying.

Atemu walked over to Yugi and pulled him into a hug. "Shhhh Yugi, its okay we'll work this out I promise."

-Line-

Atemu led Yugi to the living room and made sure he was with Yami and Joey before he exited the house and ran all the way to Kiabacorp. He decided to just run up the stairs since it was easier and slowed to human speed before he walked down the hall and into Seto's office.

"Seto, we need to talk." He said as he entered the office and shut and locked the door before him.

Seto rose from his desk, he pressed the button on the intercom.

"_Yes Mr. Kaiba sir."_

"Hold my calls."

"_Yes sir"_

"Now Atemu what is it?" He said walking around the desk to lean against the front of it.

"Seto we need to talk about this situation." Atemu said.

Seto nodded and put his hands back on the sides of the desk. "You mean the Yugi and Yami, you dying situation?"

"Ye-" Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you know about that?"

Seto nodded. "Yeah, I went to visit Yami at the hospital and when I walked in I found him clinging to Yugi's shirt and sobbing so Yugi explained it to me."

Atemu's mouth gaped open. "Wait, you and Yugi knew about it and none of you told me?"

Seto shrugged. "Yami didn't want you to know at first but he decided it would be best for you to know so I supposed Yugi told you."

Atemu nodded. "Yeah, well anyway. We have to do something about this. Yami deserves to be with Yugi and the twins. How can we keep the council from tearing them apart?"

Seto shrugged. "I don't know…..maybe if Yami turned Yugi that would cause them to rethink their decision. But Holy and Hunter are still half human, they could easily kill them."

Atemu sighed and looked down at his feet. "Yeah but-" he started to say but was interrupted by a shout through Seto's intercom.

_"Seto! Tell this crazy lady to let me through! I need to tell you and Atemu something!"_

Seto walked around the desk and pressed the intercom button. "Stacy you can let her through. She's…..family." He said before he took his finger off the button. "You better unlock that door."

Atemu nodded and walked over to unlock it and open it. Not a second later Mana ran through the door and stopped in front of them. Atemu shut the door back and looked at her.

"What is it-" He started to say but was yet again interrupted.

"I had a vision! They're coming!" She shouted looking between her brother and her cousin.

-Line-

Who's coming! OMR! I'm scared!

Yami: Okkkaaay then, while Shadow has her mental break down over there. I wanted to tell you to review!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thirteen**_

The dreaded thirteen!

Yami: What are you going to do?

Kill Atemu.

Atemu: Hey! Why me! What have I done?

Relax I'm just kidding. Nobody's going to die in this chapter.

Yami &Atemu: Good!

Well anyway enjoy.

~I do not own Yugioh~

-Line-

Seto and Atemu looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Wait what?" Atemu asked looking at his sister.

Mana took a deep breath. "I had a vision that the council is coming here, now. To punish Yami! We have to do something they are only a few hours away!"

"Okay! We need to get Yami to turn Yugi! And get the twins away from here!" Seto said, shutting his laptop and throwing it in his briefcase. "C'mon we don't have much time." He ran out of his office with Mana and Atemu running right behind him.

-Line-

It was surprising that Seto didn't get in a wreck on the way home the way he was speeding and weaving in and out of traffic.

"Damn Seto, why didn't you just kill us while you were at it?" Atemu said as he slammed the car door shut.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I got us here didn't I?"

The three ran into the house and into the living room. "Yami, Yugi we have a problem." Seto said.

Yugi sat up from his place on the couch and looked at them, Joey stood up and looked at them with raised eyebrows, as did Yami. "What's going on guys?" Yami asked.

"Yami the council is coming, and they're coming now. We need to get this sorted out. Yugi needs to be a vampire when they get here. And the twins need to be as far away from here as they can. We have no time to waste." Atemu said walking over to his brother.

Yami looked at them. "How do you know?"

"I had a vision." Mana said. "They're coming here to try and catch us off guard."

"Yeah, and Yugi needs to be a vampire when they get here." Seto said.

Yami's eyes glazed over and he stared at a spot on the floor, a distant look on his face.

"Wait, don't I get a say in whether I'm turned or not?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi we want you to have a say, but we don't have a choice at this point. If you're still human when they get here then you're dead." Seto explained.

Yugi nodded and looked down at the floor.

A silence spread across them for a few minutes while Yami stared at the floor, Yugi thought, and Atem,Joey and Seto looked at them.

"Okay." Yugi whispered.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"I said okay. I'll do it if I can protect my kids and Yami." He turned to Yami. "Yami, do it!"

Yami looked up at him, that distant look still in his eyes.

"Yami c'mon do it! Turn me!" Yugi shouted. Yami still didn't register to his shouting.

Yugi turned to Atemu. "What's wrong with him?"

Atemu shrugged. "I don't know, he's never acted this way before."

"Yes he has." Mana whispered.

"He has?" Atemu asked turning to his sister.

She nodded. "Yeah, do you remember when Heba died? He blocked himself out of the world for like a week and when father started yelling at him he just snapped. Remember?"

Atemu nodded. "Yeah, that…..that was bad. I've never seen him out of control like that before. I….me of all people was scared of him."

Mana nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "What if that happens again? He could kill you, or he could kill Yugi. What do we do?"

"Wait hold up! What's going on?" Seto asked looking between Mana and Atemu.

"You remember when our little brother Heba died Seto?" Seto nodded at this. "Yeah Yami went crazy, he killed three guards and was getting ready to kill our mom but she started crying and started yelling 'stop Yami, it's me your mom please stop. I love you' and he sort of snapped out of it." Atemu explained.

"You promised to never tell anyone about that."

Atemu turned to see Yami standing up looking at him with his fists clenched and his fangs out.

"Yami, I….I…" Before he could do anything Yami had crossed the and thrown him across the room and into the wall.

"Yami!" Seto yelled. Yami's head snapped over to Seto.

"What?" Yami hissed.

"You need to stop this!" He said.

Yami smirked and crossed the room, grabbing Seto's neck and pining him against the wall. "What are you going to do? Hmmm"

Seto gripped Yami's wrist. "Yami stop. This isn't you. C'mon snap out of it."

Atemu took this minute to jump up and grab Yami by the waist and pull him off of Seto.

"Let me go!" Yami screamed kicking and struggling.

"No! Yami you need to snap out of this. C'mon this isn't you!"

Yami hissed and threw his head back hitting Atemu in the nose and causing him to let go.

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of the damn rules! I'm tired of living in my father's shadow! I'm tired of feeling so damn helpless all the time! I'm tired of worrying about my family getting killed all the time and I'm tired of my life!" Yami yelled throwing stuff across the room.

Seto, Atemu, Mana, Joey and Yugi got together in the corner and stared at Yami.

"What do we do?" Mana asked, cowering behind Atemu.

"I don't know, but if we don't do something he might end up killing someone." Joey said.

Seto hit Atemu's arm and pointed to Yami, who was standing in the middle of the living room holding at picture. Seto cautiously moved over to stand behind Yami and looked down at the picture.

Smiling up at them was a young girl with pale skin, blue-white hair, bright blue eyes and holding a young Mokuba.

"You miss her don't you?" Yami whispered.

Seto looked at the picture for a few more minutes before he nodded. "Yeah I do."

Yami turned to face Seto and handing him the picture. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that Seto. I'll clean this up I promise."

Seto shook his head. "No need to Yami. I'm not worried about that right now. We need to worry about the council coming right now." He said putting the picture down on one of the few still standing tables.

Yami nodded and looked up at Yugi on the steps, instantly regretting the way he had acted. "Yugi…..I….I'm sorry."

Yugi slowly stepped out from behind Atemu and walked down the stairs and stood in front of Yami. "It's okay, but we need to figure this out Yami. Our children need to be protected and you need to turn me."

Yami nodded. "O…okay I'll turn you, but it….it'll hurt you."

Yugi nodded in understanding, taking Yami's hands in his. "Listen. I don't care about the pain; all I care about is keeping my family safe."

"Okay Yugi, if you're sure." He picked Yugi up and walked over to the couch and laid him down. "I….I love you Yugi."

Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand. "I love you too, now c'mon." he moved his head to the side exposing his neck.

Yami hesitated. He didn't want this. He didn't want Yugi to be one of them, a monster. But he had no choice now. It was his mistake and now he had to face the consequences. "I love you so much Yugi." He whispered into Yugi's neck before he bit into it.

Yugi immediately tensed up. Grinding his teeth together at the searing pain that shot through his whole body, squeezing his eyes shut he gripped Yami's hand tighter.

Yami watched this, he watched Yugi suffer. Tears found their way into his eyes, and a sob was caught in his throat. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Yugi was never meant to be turned. But there was little he could do now.

Yugi finally let out the scream that was caught in his throat. The tears broke free he just started crying. "Yami…it…it hurts."

Yami nodded and bit his lip. "I know aibou, just…..just hang on…."

-Line-

After another few minutes Yugi stopped screaming and just fell lip, his head falling to the side.

Yami looked at Yugi for a few minutes before the sib escaped his throat and he just started crying.

Atemu ran over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Yami, why are you crying now?"

"I…he….Yugi….didn't deserve to be one of us Ate! He didn't!" Yami sobbed, gripping Atemu's coat.

Atemu looked up at Seto and nodded toward Yugi, trying to tell him to take Yugi upstairs.

"Guys."

Everyone turned toward Mana whose eyes were glazed over. "They're getting closer, only a few minutes away." She relayed still trapped within her vision.

"Can you tell which way they are coming from?" Seto asked.

"Umm…..from….from….Northeast. They're approaching from the northeast."

Seto nodded. "Okay, we really need to get this sorted out. Yugi's a vampire now but we still don't know about what to do about the twins."

"I think we should just face the consequences. We got ourselves into this and we can't weasel out now."

Everyone spun around at the voice. There stood Yugi, his eyes a dark blood read color, his skin much paler, and two fangs resting against his lips.

"Yugi you should really rest-" Yami started.

"No. We need to figure this out and we need to figure it out now."

"But Yugi you're a newborn and-" Yami tried to say again but Yugi shook his head.

"Listen Yami. This is more important than rest. Right now we need to worry about our kids. And you of all people should understand that."

Yami nodded. "O…okay Yugi."

Yugi smirked and looked at the people in the room. Everything was so much clearer. The light streaming in through the window was much brighter than it normally would be. Seto, Atemu, and Yami's eyes were a brighter red color. He turned to Mana.

"C'mon, Mana said they were only a few minutes away we have no time to waste. Yami go get the twins. All we can do now is wait."

"Yugi! It's too dangerous for the twins to be here! The council could easily kill them!" Seto shouted glaring at Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "I realize that Seto, but I'm not going to live my life worrying about their safety! I want this council to know there place now! And if they try to kill my son or daughter then I'll just have to kill them." A mischievous glint found its way into Yugi's blood red eyes, along with a sly smirk.

-Line-

A hour later Yugi, Seto, Joey, Yami, Atemu, and Mana stood around the living room awaiting the council's arrival.

Yugi smiled down at Hunter and ran a finger across the child's cheek. "I love you my sweet baby boy," Hunter smiled up at his father and then used his power to transport himself over into Yami's arms.

"Yeah we really need to think of something to keep him from doing that." Yami said looking down at his son.

"True, but what can you really do big brother?" Mana asked, snuggling her face into Holy's stomach.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know."

Yugi stood up from the couch and walked over to Mana, "Can I have her Mana?" The young girl smiled and gave Yugi his daughter, Yugi then walked over to stand b Yami.

"Yami no matter what happens I want you to know that I love you with everything I have." Yami looked at him and nodded, biting his lip.

"I love you too Yugi."

No one had any time to say anything else because the door flew open, four vampires walking through , stopping to stare at the crowd in front of them.

-Line-

Yami: Why did you make me so emotional?

I guess because I wanted to.

Yami: Well yeah I'm not that emotional.

Oh you're not?

Yami: No!

Okay, Yami, Yugi just left you for Seto.

Yami: *Crying* What?

My point exactly


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, **Fourteen**

_~I do not own Yugioh!~_

-Line-

Okay, Well I guess this story is drawing to a close.

Yami: What why?

Seto: I guess because there's nothing else for her to wright about Yami.

True, well anyway I loved writing this story for you!

Seto: We hope you like the ending.

-Line-

Four vampires stood in the doorway. One with long black hair, blood red eyes, and was wearing a long black robe. The other two boys had brown hair and blonde hair, both with blood red eyes and both wearing the long robe. The only girl had long blonde hair, ember colored eyes, and was wearing a short form fitting dress with leggings under it with high boots and long gloves. She was the first to speak.

"Hello there my fellow vampires, as you probably know we came here because you have broken a very important vampire rule." She said eyeing Yami and Yugi.

"Yes it has come to our attention that our very own prince Yami has fallen in love with a human. Now wear is this human?" The black headed vampire said taking a step forward.

Yami took Yugi's hand. "He's right here master Armin" He said.

Armin walked up to Yugi and stared at him. "Ah, I see you have turned him. Good choice, but we must still punish you for breaking our rules."

"Wait; please don't punish them it was my fault not Yugi's or the kids." Yami said.

Armin turned toward the other three vampires in the room. "Haley, please show Yami his punishment for disobeying us."

"Gladly" Her ember eyes flashed red as she held out her hand. Holding it still for a minute she suddenly clenched it into a fist.

Atemu fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"No!" Yami screamed, running over to Atemu. "No, please don't hurt him! It was me not him! Just….just please!"

Haley suddenly dropped her hand. Atemu took in a deep breath.

"Haley!" Amin yelled looking at her.

""Master, he is right. We should not punish his family we should punish him." She said narrowing her eyes.

Amin stopped to think for a minute. "Yes, you are right."

The four vampires turned to Yami and simultaneously smiled. The blonde hair vampire held is hand out and pulled forward causing Yugi and Holy to come sliding to him. "Yes, I do think this is enough of a punishment to our prince don't you think master?"

Amin smirked and nodded. "Yes – he turned to Yami- Our dear prince, we would normally kill the human you have gotten involved with, but on this occasion we won't kill them we will just take them. But don't worry I promise you'll get them back. Sooner or later. So see you soon my friends."

"NO! You can't do that! He has a family that will want to know where he is!" Yami yelled.

"Well you should have thought about that before you broke a century old rule." Amin said before the four vampires ran out of the room, taking Holy and Yugi with them.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he was pulled out of the house.

Yami dropped to his knees, clutching Hunter. "Yugi…."

-Line-

HA I got you!

Yami: I know you aren't going to end it like that!

Maybe I will maybe I won't

Yugi: You're cruel!

I know. Well anyway please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fifteen**

_I do not own Yugioh_

_-Line-_

Yami fell to his knees clutching Hunter, "Yugi…."

Atemu ran over to Yami and bent down in front of him. "Yami?"

Yami looked up into Atemu's crimson eyes and broke down crying. "Why…..why couldn't I stop them Atemu?...I…..I…it's my fault!"

Atemu pulled his brother into a hug. He looked at Seto and Joey over his shoulder. 'We have to get him back' He mouthed. Seto and Joey both nodded.

"Come on Yami, let's get you upstairs." Atemu said taking Yami's hand and pulling him up. Yami was too tired and heartbroken to protest.

"It's my fault." He said again looking at Atemu with tear filled eyes. Atemu looked down at his brother and felt his heart clench at the sight of his usually strong brother so broken.

-Line-

"_I didn't mean too Ate! You have to believe me! I didn't mean to lose control like that!" Yami cried as the guards seized him, holding him in place._

_Atemu looked at his younger brother. His violet eyes glassy with unshed tears. Atemu shook his head and looked down at his feet._

_"Atemu! Please! I didn't mean too please don't let them hurt me!" Yami let his tears run down his face as the guards hauled him away with his father trailing behind them. "Atemu help me!...please." He looked back one more time to see Atemu standing there watching him get hauled away. For the first time in his life he felt truly alone, like no one would ever care about him._

Atemu was snapped out of his memory when Seto snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Huh? What?"

"Well we were discussing how to get Yugi back but you zoned out." Joey said leaning back on Seto's desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just….all of this has brought back some memories of mine." Atemu said with downcast eyes.

"Like what?" Seto asked, curiosity dripping from his words.

"Well remember when I told you that Yami has lost control before?" Seto, Mana and Joey nodded. "Well our father punished him."

"He did? I don't remember him doing that!" Mana exclaimed looking at her brother.

"You weren't there when they punished him, I think you had gone to the informatory to help Isis but father had the guards take him to the dungeon and chain him to the wall. They took turns wiping him. The only reason I know is because I stood at the door wanting to help him but I couldn't think of a way to help so I just watched. Yami screamed, and cried. I've never seen him like that before. He wasn't Yami after that." Atemu explained, eyes still downcast.

"What do you mean by 'he wasn't Yami after that'?" Seto asked.

"Yami used to be the kindest person I had ever seen. He would help our mother out with the clothes down at the river, he would keep me company during my studies and he would play with Mana down in the gardens even after he turned fifteen. But after they punished him like that he just became so….so cold and mean."

"I remember now Atemu. I didn't really think anything of it at the time thought. I just thought he was growing up and was too old to play with me anymore. So I left it alone, but that does explain it." Mana said sitting down beside Atemu on the couch.

"Yeah, I still blame myself. I could have helped him. He wanted me too. But…I didn't I just watched them take him away…." Atemu buried his face in his hands and started crying.

Mana hugged her brother and rubbed her hand over his arm. "Oh Atemu, there was no way you could have helped him. They would have punished him anyway he killed six of our guards."

"You didn't see his face Mana!" He shot up off of the couch and looked at her. "You didn't see the way he was crying, he begged me to help him! But I didn't, I just turned my back on him! If I had helped him….if I had helped him…." His voice trailed off.

"Atemu, come on man don't blame yourself." Joey said trying to help his friend.

"I….I can't do this right now. I need to go talk to Yami." He turned and walked out of the room swinging the door shut behind him.

-Line-

Well that was just some back ground information on Yami.

Yami: I hate you at the moment.

Why?

Yami: Because you made me get punished!

Well it's for the good of the story!

Yami: Whatever! Well anyway review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sixteen**

~I do not own Yugioh~

_Okay, I haven't updated this in a long time and I know that. But unfortunately I'm moving in about a week and I've been packing plus, I have to finish all of my stories because when I move I probably won't have time to continue them. Maybe I'll start one new story at a time while I'm there I don't know._

_Yami: Wait, do we get to go with you?_

_I guess, I don't know_

-Line-

Atemu walked into Seto's bedroom cautiously, the sound of sniffling immediately meeting his eyes.

"Yami?"

"Ate'?" Came the muffled response. Yami shifted a little and broke down crying again.

Atemu frowned, walking over to the bedside table and flipped the lamp on. Yami was lying in the middle of Seto's bed on his side, Hunter clutched against his chest, his face streaked with tears.

Feeling tears come to his own eyes, Atemu walked around the bed and climbed up beside his brother. Wrapping his arms around Yami's thin waist he brushed some of the hair away Yami's face.

"It's….it's my fault…Atemu..." Yami choked out leaning back against Atemu.

"No it's not Yami….They had no right to take them away from you..." Atemu tried to cheer his little brother slightly.

"But if I….had…followed the rules….then none of this would have ever happened…" Yami whispered back.

"No. None of this is your fault! You need to stop thinking that!"

Yami jumped up and hissed at his older brother. "You don't get it! You don't get it! It's me, it's always me! I'm the one that lost control and got punished for it! I'm the one that fell in love with Yugi and had to turn him! He didn't deserve it! Damn it!" His eyes were blazing with anger and hurt as he watched his brother pick up Hunter and clutch him to his chest, trying to sooth the crying new born.

"Yami, you need to calm down so we can work this out. Maybe we can get Yugi and Holy back. You just need to calm down." Atemu said, standing up.

"NO! I will not calm down!" Yami screamed throwing the door open and running out of it.

Knowing his brother Atemu ran after him. "Yami! Wait!"

They ran down the hall and stairs. When Yami passed Seto and Joey he looked at them for a minute and kept running. Atemu shoved Hunter into Seto's arms before jumping up off the ground and landing in front of Yami.

"Yami stop!"

"No! You people don't get it! You don't understand how much it hurts to have the one you love ripped away from you along with your daughter!" Yami yelled his eyes flashing black just for a minute.

Atemu stared into his brother's eyes. Seeing the pain and devastation in those dull crimson eyes. "Yami, listen. I know you've been hurt and I know that no one can replace Yugi and Holy but we can help you!"

Yami looked down for a minute, hands clenching and unclenching. "I appreciate the offer nii-sama, but-" His head shot up, fangs out, and grabbed Atemu's throat.

"Ya…mi…" Atemu managed to choke out. Looking into Yami's now cold eyes he saw the same look on his face that he had the day they punished him. "Yami…stop….I….I can….help….you…"

Yami growled, throwing Atemu over and into the back of the couch. "Help me? Help ME? You abandoned me and stood at the door to watch me get beaten until I was unconscious! Then when you turned eighteen you disappeared for four years! Then out of the blue you come back wanting to find me and bit my boyfriend! Now you want to help me?"

Atemu stood up, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. Seto and Joey moved to help but he held up a hand to stop them. "Yami, I've made mistakes. But people change, sometimes for the better, but I want to help you now. Maybe I wasn't there for you when we were younger but I want to help you now!"

Yami shook his head. "No, it's too late to help me now Atemu." And with that he turned and ran out of the house. Leaving Atemu, Joey, and Seto to stare at the door.

-Line-

"What did he mean by that?" Joey asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Atemu sighed and just sat down on the floor where he was standing. "He's hurting."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"He's gone through a lot. That much pain will change someone, Seto."

Joey and Seto nodded. "What if we brought him back here? He needs help, he can't just go out there on his own." Joey said.

"He won't stay. He won't stay some where he doesn't want to be, no matter how much we try to help him." Atemu said, now standing.

"But we still have to find him. What if he gets hurt, and he has a damn baby here he has to take care of!" Seto pointed out.

Atemu nodded. "That's true. Let's sleep on it and worry about it tomorrow." He took Hunter from Seto and walked up the stairs with him. Seto showed Joey out and then went upstairs into his own room.

-Line-

Tada! I know you guys are like. Where is she going with this? But trust me it'll all play out like I want it to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Seventeen**

~I don't own Yugioh~

_Okay chapter seventeen! Hope you like it! And yes it's a pretty big time skip._

-Line-

**One year later**

**Atemu, Joey, Seto, and even Mana had stopped searching for Yami almost a month ago. They had tried to bust Yugi out to about five times but had stopped that operation when Atemu broke his shoulder as result of being thrown into a wall. They knew Yami had resorted to killing people but they had no way to stop that either. Yugi's grandpa had called Atemu and Yami looking for Yugi and when they told him that they hadn't seen him Solomon put out a missing person's report. So all over Domino were missing posters with Yugi's face on it. Now a year later they had given up all together and just stopped looking.**

**-Line-**

Atemu watched as the paramedics rolled yet another one of Yami's victims into the ambulance. He turned toward Seto.

"This has to stop; he's killing people who haven't done anything to him."

Seto shook his head. "That's not true. He's taking revenge on the ones who have hurt him. Like Shelly, she used to pick on him for his hair remember? And John, which was Yugi's ex-boyfriend." Seto explained.

Atemu's eyes widened with realization. "How did I not see that?"

"You weren't looking for it." Seto said the smirk on his face evident on in his voice.

"We should get home." Atemu said turning to walk away.

-Line-

When the two arrived home they found Joey sitting the living room flipping through a magazine. His head shot up at the sound of the door shutting, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Well hello there. How are ya?"

Seto let a growl slip through his teeth. "What are you doing here Wheeler?"

Joey chuckled. "You call that a growl Seto? Well anyway I came to tell you that I got a letter from Yugi. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it."

Atemu's eyes widened. He jumped up and grabbed Joey's arm. "What? How did you get a letter from Yugi?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't know. I just got one in the mail a few days ago. But that's not the surprising part."

"Well what's the surprising part?" Seto asked.

"The council or whatever they're called are letting him come back home. But we have to find Yami before they bring him back."

"But why do we have to find Yami?" Atemu asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Easy, Yami is killing humans for personal reasons and they want it to stop. They said that the reason he's doing this is because they took Yugi from him, so if they give Yugi back he'll stop." Joey explained.

Atemu nodded and looked at Seto. "So what do we do?"

Seto shrugged. "Maybe if we confront him when he comes to visit Hunter tonight he'll listen to us."

Atemu shrugged, falling backwards onto the couch. "I just don't understand him."

"What'd you mean by that Atemu?" Joey asked.

"He's just so all over the place. First he falls in love with a human, then leaves him, then he comes back, kills our father, becomes a father himself, has his lover and daughter taken away, leaves again without his son, and then comes to visit that son every night. I just…..he's so confusing." Atemu said with his eyes fixed on the fireplace.

"Maybe he's confused himself." Seto muttered.

"What?" Atemu looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"He's confused himself. He thought that by leaving Yugi it would keep him safe but in fact it sucked him up into our world. By having the twins it made it harder for Yami to make decisions, and now that Yugi's gone he's just….just messed up. So he's taking it out on the people who hurt him when he was younger."

"That does make sense. But how do we get him to come here so we can tell him about Yugi?" Joey pointed out.

"Maybe we could ask Marik and Bakura. They could help us out." Atemu suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'll call them." Seto said, he took out his cell-phone and dialed some numbers before putting in on speaker phone and holding it out in front of him. Atemu and Joey took a step closer so they could hear.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ri-**

"_What! I'm busy!"_

"Marik, you're never too busy to help us out." Atemu said.

"_Hello Pharaoh, what do you need now?"_

"We need your help in finding my brother."

"_Yami? The prince?" Bakura said taking the phone from Marik._

"Yes, do you by chance know where he is?"

There was whispering on the other side of the phone. _"They need to know where he is" "Well don't tell them!" "Whatever guys just tell them."_

"He's been there the whole time hasn't he? Damn it! Marik!" Atemu shouted into the phone.

"_Okay listen, he hasn't been here the whole time but he came today to talk. Well anyway you have some explaining to do when we get there!" _then the phone line went dead.

Atemu let out a growl of frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell didn't I look there? I could have found him months ago!"

"Look Atemu. Maybe if I go to the council they will agree to come back with me. You'll just have to keep Yami here." Seto said.

"But Seto it takes like seven hours to get there and that's at your full running speed." Atemu said, his eyes wide.

"I know but it'll take days for a letter to get to the castle and besides, they'll listen to me." Seto said, trying to reassure him.

"Seto, it's too much of a-"

"I'll go with him." Joey said suddenly looking between Seto and Atemu."

"Do you know how much of a risk it is to take a werewolf inside a castle full of vampires!" Atemu shouted.

"I don't care! Yugi is my best friend. It's Yami's fault he got into this mess and I'm going to help get him out of it even if it means me dying! You got it?"

Atemu and Seto were both surprised by Joey but they both nodded all the same.

"Alright, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get there. Joey wait for me down here I'm going to change clothes then we'll leave." Seto said before disappearing up the stairs.

-Line-

Seto and Joey are stupid but anyway.

Yami: Why did you make me a killer?

It's for the story.

Yami: But still!

Just deal with it. And help me pack! We're leaving Wednesday!

Yami: Fine!

Asta La Vista!


	17. Chapter 17

**Eighteen**

_Okay I'm going to try to end this story on twenty chapters but it might be like twenty one. I don't know yet. Well anyway hope you like chapter eighteen!_

-I do not own Yugioh-

-Line-

Atemu paced the living room floors. Seto and Joey had left about an hour ago and he was already worrying about them. Hunter was lying on the couch curled up asleep. Plus Yami, Marik, and Bakura would be any second. You could say he was nervous.

"Temmy!" Came a voice from behind him before arms were wrapped around his waist.

Atemu cringed. "Hello Marik."

The blond vampire took his arms from around Atemu and smirked. "How are you all mighty pharaoh?"

Atemu rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Please Marik, you know I'm not the king yet. Seth took over until we get this sorted out. Now where's Yami?"

Marik pointed to the door.

Atemu's eyes followed to where Marik was pointing. A gasp coming from his mouth when he saws his brother for the first time in a year.

Yami's eyes were still the same old crimson but his hair was all black again whereas before it was growing back out. He was dressed in black leather pants, a sleeveless black vest covered his chest, with a long red cape attached at the shoulders. A scar ran across his right eyes in an 'x' shape and his right arm was bandaged tightly, a blood stain forming on it. His eyes were fixated on Atemu.

"Hello Yami." Atemu managed to say after he got over the shock of seeing his brother.

"Hello Atemu, how have you been? Anything new?" Yami smirked, crossing his arms he walked closer to his brother to stand about four feet from him.

"No, but I…I have something to tell you."

Yami's eyes flashed from cold to worried and back again in a few seconds. "What is it?"

"Ummm about three days ago. Joey got a letter from Yugi…he said that the council would bring him back if you stopped killing humans. Seto and Joey have gone to get them as we speak." Atemu explained.

Yami's gaze fell to the floor. "They…they'll try to take him away again. It hurt too much the first time….Atemu I…I'm just so confused."

Atemu pulled his brother into a hug and rubbed his back. "I know you are Yami. But we're going to get you out of this mess okay? They won't take Yugi away from you again. I promise."

Yami's arms shyly came up to wrap around his brother's waist. The hole that had formed in his heart shrunk a little upon feeling Atemu squeeze him reassuringly. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Trust me Yami, I told you I would help you and I will."

A small squeak was heard from the couch and Yami pulled away from Atemu to look at him. "Is that Hunter?"

Atemu nodded with a smile.

Yami walked over to the edge of the couch and looked down at his son. "Hey there buddy. Miss me?" He said with a smile.

Hunter let out another squeak, holding up his arms to Yami wanting to be picked up.

Yami complied and picked the small boy up, running a finger over his cheek.

Hunter's crimson eyes locked onto Yami's own crimson eyes, and a smile spread across his face, showing his small fangs.

"I love you my little boy." Yami whispered pressing a kiss to Hunter's forehead. He then turned to Atemu. "I'm sorry I just left him here Atemu, nut thank you for taking care of him."

Atemu nodded. "It's fine Yami, we know you used to come into the nursery at night to see him."

"Yeah I figured that when you started leaving the window open." Yami said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. But listen when and if they come back with Seto a Joey. You need to listen to them and take whatever punishment they give you if they give you one. This is your fault Yami."

"I know nii-sama and I will take responsibility for my actions."

-Line-

One of my shorter chapters but it's okay.

Yami: Hunter sounds cute.

He is, well in my head he is.

Yami: Yeah okay, well in the next chapter Yami gets Yugi back.

Yeah so until next chapter…..

Yami & me: SEE YOU LATER!


	18. Chapter 18

**Nineteen**

_Okay next to the last chapter OMG! I was upset when I found out I had to move and that I would probably have to finish my stories before we go (My mom told me that). Well I hope you enjoy it!_

-I in no way own Yugioh-

-Line-

**With Seto and Joey**

The castle stood in the middle of the woods. A black roof extended over the sides of the brick walls. Bared windows were scattered here and there. Over all it looked like a grim place.

"This place gives me the creeps." Joey said, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Look we actually agree on something." Seto said sarcastically. He walked up the steps and knocked on the big wooden door.

The door opened slowly to reveal Hailey standing there. Her ember eyes widened when she saw Seto standing there, stepping aside she waved her hand for Seto to step in.

"Hello there Hailey. I wish to talk to the other members of the council as well as you." Seto said.

"Very well Mr. Kaiba, follow me." She led them down a long hallway and up some stairs.

"Why is she treating you like this?" Joey whispered into Seto's ear.

"My brother is the current vampire king, and even though they are more powerful than him they wouldn't dare disrespect him or his family." Seto whispered back just before Hailey opened a door that led to a large room.

She led them inside and shut the door behind them. Sitting on thrones were Armin, Valon, and Raphael.

"Hailey what is the meaning of this!" Armin shouted upon seeing Seto and Joey walk in.

"Master, as you know Seth is the current king and this is Seto his twin brother. If I had turned him away we very well could have been killed. Besides they wished to talk about Yugi and young Holy." Hailey explained.

Armin nodded. "Oh yes you are correct. Well then start talking."

Seto cleared his throat. "Master Armin, we wish to tell you that we have found Yami. And as Yugi said in the letter you said you would release him if we found Yami and made him stop killing humans." He said.

"Is he at your home now?" Valon spoke up and asked.

"Yes, he is there with Marik, Bakura, and Atemu." Seto said nodding his head.

The three turned to each other and started talking. After a few minutes they turned back toward Seto.

"Alright, we shall set out now. Hailey go retrieve Yugi and Holy, tell him to take his stuff with him." Raphael stated.

Hailey nodded and hurried away.

-Line-

A few minutes later she came back with Yugi following her. He had Holy in one arm and a bag on his other.

"Joey?" His amethyst eyes lit up when he saw Joey and Seto standing there. He immediately ran over to them, wrapping an arm around Joey's waist. "I missed you so much!"

Joey laughed, wrapping his arms around Yugi. "I missed you to bud! We all missed you actually."

Yugi let go of him and handed him Holy. She smiled at him and took his finger in hers.

"I missed you too Seto." Yugi said with a smile. Seto only nodded and smirked.

"Alright! I'm glad you missed each other but we must get going!" Armin said descending he steps from his throne.

"Wait I'm going home?" Yugi looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Yes you are Yugi. But, we have some conditions for Yami. Now let's go."

Yugi climbed up on Seto's back, and Seto held holy close to his chest since he knew they'd be running all the way back.

-Line-

**Seven hours later at the Seto household**

"How much longer will it be before they get here?" Yami asked while he paced the living room with hunter in his arms.

"We're already here." Seto said as he opened the door.

Yugi climbed down off Seto's back and took step out from behind him. "Yami?"

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment before he handed Hunter to Atemu and ran over to him, throwing his arms around him in a hug. "Yugi, I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me!"

Yugi smiled, returning the hug. "Yami it wasn't your fault. It was our fault. We fell in love with each other even though we shouldn't have."

Yami nodded with a smile, wiping a tear from his eye. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Dawwdy!"

Yami looked up at the voice.

Seto held out Holy to him which was swiped away from him and bombarded with kisses. "Oh my baby girl I missed you so much." Yami said between kisses.

Holy giggled and kicked her legs as her father kissed her.

"Yugi." Atemu said, drawing Yugi's attention over to him. "Your son missed you."

Yugi smiled, walking over to take hunter from Atemu. "Hey there little boy!" Hunter giggled and smiled up at his father just as his sister did.

"Alright, this can be saved for later. We have business to take care of." Armin said drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Yes sir." Yami said.

"Well, we have talked this over and decided not to punish you further. But if you ever kill another human you will be killed understood?"

Yami nodded.

"Okay, we shall leave you to your selves. And Atemu we shall see you at your crowning ceremony since you have to take your right full place on the throne." With that they turned and left.

"I missed you both so much!" Yami pulled Yugi and Hunter into a hug and buried his face in Yugi's hair.

"Please don't ever leave me again." Yugi whispered.

"Never."

-Line-

It's over!

Yami: Really?

Yes. 'm going to do a follow up chapter on their lives.

Yami: Oh okay, well hope you enjoyed this story!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
